Prisoner (Lotor x Female OC)
by Nowaki98
Summary: Angelica is forced to leave Voltron after saving Lotor. What will become of the two as they are stranded on a planet and left to fend for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

As an asian girl with long black hair up to her butt gets a premonition that Lotor was going to left in the bright giant white hole where Keith and the others are in, she rushes out of the control room and runs toward where the ships are.

When she arrives there, she rushes into nearest the ship and takes off to the white hole without looking back.

As she enters the hole that showed only nothingness but the clear color white outside, she is amazed how vast the hole is inside. She shakes her head, and soon find lotor's anti-voltron robot floating in the white void and voltron trying to get out of there before they get destroyed because a glimpse of the attack of quintessence that came out voltron toward Lotor's robot and cause the quintessence field to put immense pressure on voltron and Lotor's robot.

She drives past them and head straight towards Lotor's robot. "Angelica! What are you doing?! We have to get out!" Keith yells when he appears on screen.

"I know! But, we can't just leave him!" the girl named Angelica yells back at him and closes the screen as she gets closer to Lotor's robot.

Angelica struggles to get on board, but manages to get in and reach Lotor. Fortunately, Lotor was still alive but unconscious and slumped forward to the point that his long white hair covers his beautiful purple face.

She rushes to his unconscious form, and sighs in relief as she finds out he is still breathing when she puts her hand under his nose. Fear of not getting him out, she carries him out with ease to her ship from adrenaline. She quickly sets him next to the controls and rushes out of the white void.

When she exits the white void, she sees the white castle remain still without a sight of any of the lions or voltron. She sighs with relief, but gets the feeling that Keith and the other Voltron members might try to do something with her and Lotor if Keith and the others got their hands on them.

She turns the ship in the other direction and notices there are multiple white voids in space. She gasps, but quickly gains her composure and drives the ship away from the white voids and the castle.

"Goodbye…" She silently says to herself and looks away from the castle and the voids toward what's ahead of her as a single tears rolls down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with Angelica traveling through the galaxy searching for something to bring back to Earth for the Galaxy Garrison, a school where students learn about space travel. However, she was ambushed and captured by the Galra Empire along the way.

While she was in the Galra empire as a prisoner, she heard past talks of Voltron and saw how the large robot looked like in past memories. She was glad there was this large robot to protect the universe, but she had better things to do, such as finding this quintessence object that all Galras wanted.

'If I told the Garrison about what's happening outside of Earth, they wouldn't believe me if I tried,' She thought while trying to come up with a plan to get out of the Galra prison. She saw a pair of feet quickly stop at her cell as she hears an explosion down the hall.

Looking up, she sees a tall old Galra with white hair shuffling the back of his clothes to get something. He pulls out a sword and with a flick, slashes the lock on the prison door. She looked at him in shock and wanted to ask him about his reason for setting her free, but he grabs her hand quickly and drags her to a nearby ship. As he drags her inside, the door closes behind them and he lets go of her hand.

While the Galra held her hand, she saw something that she wasn't sure about. She had a gift, in which she could see a person's past through touch. She saw a room with a hologram of half of the Galra empire symbol above surrounded by standing beings whose faces were covered. They were known as the Blade of Marmora and the Galra who's saving her is named Ulaz who saved a human named Shiro by allowing him to escape. She assumed he was part of the Blade of Marmora from his memories.

She sees Ulaz escaping the Galra base quickly and going out into space. When both of them were far away from Galra base, she decides to speak about his past.

"I know who you are, the Blade of Marmora, and how you saved a man named Shiro…" She says to Ulaz as he drives. She sees him tense after her statement.

"Is that so? Tell me what you know." Ulaz says, the chair moving backwards as he stands and walks toward her.

"Well… I know your name is Ulaz, the Blade of Marmora is filled with people that disguise themselves, there is a half Galra symbol in a room, and you saved a man named Shiro who has white forelock and black hair," she says gasping for breath after saying all that.

He stops in front of her, she gets a good look at his facial expression. Serious was his facial expression from the way he furrows his eyebrow into what seems like a glare.

"Who are you? How do you know all this?" Ulaz asks her slowly.

"I'm Angelica, and I have this power to see past memories…" She says as she scratches the back of her head as she looks at him with a blush on her face as embarrassment for telling her secret creeps into her heart.

Ulaz stares at her for a long time as if he was contemplating whether to believe her or not. She looks down, and wonders if it was okay to tell her secret to this Galra. However, he did save another human on board the same huge ship she was in. "Maybe I can trust him with my secret…" She thought as she continues to look down at her tattered clothes and clenches her hands into fists on her lap.

"I believe you," Ulaz says to her after being silent for so long. Her head shoots up, eyes widened starting at him in surprise.

"You do?" Angelica replies, still unconvinced that he believes her secret.

"Yes, after what you said about the Blade of Marmora and Shiro. You are very much similar to that witch, Haggar." Ulaz says in a low voice as he's still showing a serious expression.

"Haggar? Who is that?" She asks as she raise her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side.

"She's-"

"Hey!" A familiar voice yells.

As Angelica jolts out of her slumber when she feels something grip her shoulder and hearing the voice, she sees that she is heading straight towards a planet and fast. She tries to get the ship to move out to space, but couldn't since she's already sucked into the planet's atmosphere.

When she tries to pull up the ship out of the planet's atmosphere, it fails to cooperate and continues to fall to ground with speed that the friction of the atmosphere from her descent rips the wings of her ship like they were paper.

Unable to get out of the situation, she is forced to crash land on the planet's ocean coast. When the ship crashes, she opens her eyes from impact and finds her ship burning behind along with Lotor's unconscious body laying on his back behind her seat. She slowly brings down the black window cover in the front, and drags Lotor's body by his armpits out of the burning ship that could explode any second. Fortunately, they were near the shore while the ship was in water.

She made it about ten feet dragging Lotor when the crash of the ship exploding could be heard followed by debris being strewn about. She sees the ship engulfed in flames.

As she sighs in relief, rain starts pouring on Lotor and her. She looks around to find some shelter from the rain, and finds a cave behind her. She drags Lotor to the cave, and gently puts him down once she's inside.

They were both soaked, but the weather on this planet is humid like a summer weather back on Earth in the Bahamas with the exception that it is raining on the planet she is on.

She sighs again, but it's because she has to stay in cave until the rain stops. When she shivers from cold breeze that enters the cave, she instantly takes off all her clothes except her undergarments, such as her bra and underwear. 'I don't really mind if Lotor sees my body since I've always shown my body around old ladies and my ex-lover,' she thought as she peers over at Lotor's handsome face as his chest slowly rises and falls showing that he is sleeping with a peaceful face like before. She squeezes the water out of them, and hangs them on a branch sticking out inside the rock cave they are in the back of the cave.

She takes a long look at Lotor, who's behind her, to see if he's cold as well from his clothes being soaked, but sees that he's unfazed by his cold clothes and continues to sleep. Strangely, the cave was colder compared to humid weather outside of the cave as she walks to the opening of the cave and sticks her hand out of the cave to check the weather.

A jolt of surprise is the only feeling she feels when she turns around and sees Lotor fully standing and staring straight at her.

"Angelica, where are we and why am I here?" Lotor asks in a low voice as he glares at her.

"Well… We're on some planet and I got you of the white void while you were unconscious…" She says as she gulps at the intensity of his glare.

"Where is my ship?" He asks in a low voice as he walks closer to her in dominating way.

Anxious that he's exuding dominance while walking toward her, she remains still as she's unsure of what to do with the situation. Now, they are face-to-face with each other except he's taller than her by a whole foot, and she's only five feet and one inches tall.

"Um…" She says as she looks down and clenches her fist.

As she's thinking of what to say to him, her arm is pulled to the side and her back is slammed to the wall of cave. Her eyes closed from impact as she's surprised that she was suddenly slammed into the wall when she was thinking.

When she opens her eyes, she flinches at the sight of Lotor giving her an evil smirk. "Well… We have all day, so why don't you tell me what happened vargas(hours) ago?" Lotor asks in sexy voice, at least to Angelica…

She gulps at the sound of his voice, and thinks, 'Will I be able to survive being with him alone?!'


	3. Chapter 3

After Angelica told Lotor honestly what happened to his ship or anti-voltron robot, she can see the anger in his face. He storms off to the rubble of a ship after the rain stops.

"Wait!" She shouts, chasing after him all the way to a nearby beach while still in her undergarments, not caring if she's exposed to the world.

There, she sees him staring at where the ship used to be. All that there was… Ashes, nothing remained of the ship she once travelled away from Voltron and the castle with.

Catching up to Lotor, she grabs his hand and immediately freezes as his memories begin to flow through her mind.

"My feelings for you are true. I know you have feelings for me as well." Lotor says as Angelica feels that he does truly care for her and wants to convey this to Allura.

"You betrayed and used me. You're more like Zarkon than I could have imagined!" Allura yells at him. Lotor's eyes widened at what she yells.

The pain in Angelica hits her when she sees what transpired between Lotor and Allura. 'He said his feelings, but he was rejected with the cold harsh truth…' Angelica thought retracting her hand.

"I know this isn't my place to say, but Allura is right… You must see that killing all those Alteans, people who are a part of you, is not the way to rule the Galra empire and to seek a way to Altean magic within you…" Angelica says with courage to speak her peace looking at the back of his long white hair as she gasps for breath after saying her peace.

"And what do you know?" Lotor says in a menacing voice as he turns to her and starts stomping toward her. "I have worked hard to preserve Altean culture, and become worthy of being an emperor of the Galra empire. How can you understand that?" Lotor continues as he stops in front of her.

"I don't understand it, but you have to learn that it's not about keeping the Altean culture or being worthy of being an emperor… It's about caring for your people and learning how to love someone for who they are, not by what they do… Someday, you'll realize this…" She says looking down and fidgets with her fingers from Lotor's glare.

"You have no right to tell me that!" Lotor yells at her as he raises his hand and slaps her across the face, making her lose her balance and fall onto the sand.

"I know, but I just wanted to know… I'll be waiting in the cave as soon as you cool down," she says quietly as she gets up and walks back to the cave holding her cheek.

As she's walking, she sneaks a glance at Lotor to see if he'll respond to her in some way, seeing that he has back towards her with no regards to what she said to him. She turns away, and runs back to the cave. When she gets there, she trips and falls to ground of the cave.

As she lies on the ground, she begins to cry to let out her emotions. She usually cries whenever she gets too angry at someone and hides to not let others know that she's crying, but people could always tell when she locks herself in a room. She hoped that he didn't know that she is crying…

As she's crying, she suddenly hears a faint sound of a waterfall. She jerks her head up, and sees a bright light at the end of the cave. She wipes the tears from her eyes, and walks curiously to the sound. When she gets closer, the light bursts making her close her eyes and shield it with hand.

As she opens her eyes, she sees a beautiful waterfall cascading down into a clear blue lake. There is tons of vibrant green leaves on the white branches and tree trunks. It looked too real to be true, but the pain on her cheek reminded her that this was no dream.

Looking back at the waterfall and lake, she takes off her undergarments and hang them on a low hanging branch. Her skinny yet curvy body bask in the sun walking toward the water. Her foot touches the water, and it is surprisingly warm to the touch like the warmth of Hawaii's ocean waters. She walks into the water, and swims to where the waterfall is. In the water, there's colorful fishes and algae that makes the water even more beautiful.

When she's close enough, she dunks her head in and feels all her sadness wash away. As she pokes her head out of the water to breath, she sees Lotor leaning against the cave wall staring at her with a sexy smirk on his face that seems attractive to her by his beautiful face with the perfect jawline. His facial structure… similar to Allura, but his face is more masculine somehow.

"I-Is there something you need?" She stutters as she slowly puts her mouth underwater and blushes from Lotor seeing her in this vulnerable state.

However, he does not answer her question. Instead, he walks to the shore of the lake and starts swimming towards her.

She jerks herself backwards at the sight of him coming towards her, and starts to swim away from him. However Lotor had already closed the distance between them by the time Angelica starts swimming away. In one pull, he is able to drag her by her ankle towards him and hold her in his arms bridal style.

Blushing again, she tries to push him away, hoping he would release her. His grip doesn't loosen, in fact it tightens around her, pressing her close to his chest. She flinches from the harsh grip, and stops resisting. 'Why does he does he have to be so strong?!' She thought when she stops resisting.

When she looks at his face, she sees a curious gaze as eye contact is made with him.

"Were you crying?" Lotor asks as he wades back to the shore of the lake with Angelica in her arms.

"Yes…" She says as she looks down at her naked body.

"I see," he says as he makes it to the shore, "I also see that you are comfortable showing your body around me, may I ask why?"

She looks at his face, and makes eye contact with him as they get out of the warm water to the humid air. "Well, ever since I was medicated… I haven't had the feeling of embarrassment of my body being exposed to others…" She said as she is immersed in his calm blue eyes with yellow sclera.

"Medicated? Are you sick?" Lotor asks with a surprised expression.

"You can say that… But, it's more mental than physical sickness …" She twiddles her fingers speaking slowly so he can catch what she said.

"Oh, then tell me what is this mental sickness you have…" He says as Angelica gulps from how commanding his voice sounds as he puts her down so she can stand.

As her feet gently touch the ground and she stands up and looks at him, turning her body fully towards him.

"W-Well… It's called schizophrenia, in which it's a long-term disorder that causes a person to hear or see things that aren't there. For me, I hear voices that no one else can hear and my fingers moves involuntarily, tracing out words on myself that only I can understand but it doesn't make physical markings on my body parts sort of like this." She shows an example with her hands by making motions of words in cursive.

"I see," Lotor says as he looks up and down her body, "For someone who's comfortable being naked, you have a body that is very attractive…" He's smirking while saying this, and this causes her heart skip a beat again.

She turns her face to cover her blush, and sees her bra and underwear hanging on the branch she left it on. She quickly grabs them and puts them on.

When she turns to him, he is still smirking at her blushing face. "Well, what happened to that confidence?" He asks her as he walks toward her.

"Well, if there's one thing I know. Its got to be intimacy, and that makes me embarrassed." She said blushing from the mood change from Lotor.

"Ah, so you read my mood," he says stating the obvious, "Anyway, how are you able to be sane without taking medication consistently?"

"Well... Coran made a medications that remains in my body for the rest of my life that is the same as the medications I took back on Earth." She said walking back into the tunnel of the cave as he follows her back. The waterfall and lake were somehow a part of the cave, but the sun shines through a big hole above and the humid air that is outside of the cave is in the environment where the waterfall and lake is.

When she looks behind, she doesn't see the waterfall behind them anymore. She rushes back to where the waterfall and lake was, and touches the wall. Rock solid wall was all she felt.

"How strange," Lotor says examining what once was a waterfall and lake.

"I agree, maybe some force caused us to see and feel the waterfall and lake…?" She says questioning whether they saw and felt an illusion.

However, she is still wet from swimming in the lake. She touches Lotor's clothes from the side and they're damp from the water as well.

"Well, we'll solve this incident another time. So, put on your clothes before you catch a physical sickness." He says feeling the cold air flow into the cave. She feels the cold air as well and shivers from it.

As she grabs her clothes, they feel a little damp but more dry in compared to Lotor's clothes. 'I wonder why that waterfall and lake appeared…" She thought as she puts on her clothes.

She hears Lotor groan, and turns around to see him on his knees covering his nose. "What's wrong?" She asks calmly coming over to where he's kneeling. Touching his shoulder, he suddenly jerks back and looks at her breathing heavily.

Surprised he's like that in comparison to his calm nature before, she is tackled to the ground with arms pinned. She sees him pulling his face closer to her neck and inhales.

He shudders when he inhales her scent and growls. Then, he bites her neck causing her to groan and remain still. She feels a trickle of blood roll down her neck.

Snapping out of her surprise at what's happening, she realize and thinks, 'He's… In heat…!'


	4. Chapter 4

As Angelica struggles to release herself from Lotor's hold on her arms, he growls again signifying that he is not pleased that she's struggling. She stops and looks at him with a scared expression on her face.

"Hey, Lotor? This is a bad idea, okay?" Angelica tried to reason with him, but to no avail. Using one hand, Lotor pin her arms above her head and continues his assault.

Using his other hand, he reaches down and begins caressing her inner thigh. "N-Ngh," Angelica couldn't help but moan; she was not used to being touched in such a sensitive area. However Lotor notices this immediately and begins grazing his rough hands against her soft skin with more force. She tried biting her lip to avoid any noise as she feels a good tingling feeling and numbness when he caresses her.

When he looks at her face, he sees half-lidded eyes looking back at him with tears coming out and heavy breathing with a blushing face. He shudders at the sight, and removes her black panties, exposing how wet she is.

Angelica gasps as the cold air that can be felt against her wet exposed vagina, and starts kicking in an attempt to get him away from her by the feeling of him raping her. He growls and bares his fangs at her for her attempt to get away from him.

She gasps again, and closes her eyes, not wanting to see if he'll actually bite her again. Then, she feels something soft and wet lap against the side of her eye.

When she opens her eyes, she sees Lotor's face so close to hers, his tongue sticking out.

'He just… L-Licked me!' She thought, blushing at what he just did. She feels her other eye's tear roll down and realizes she was crying. 'He was trying to… Cheer me up? But why? Even though he's in heat…" She thought staring at him in misbelief.

Then, he inserts a finger in her vagina. She throws her head back at the feeling of having a man's finger into her sex for the first time.

As he thrusts his finger in and out of her vagina, she starts to moan. He adds a second finger, and begins thrusting faster.

As she arches her back from the feeling of being full in her vagina, she gasps loudly. "No…" She pleads as tears roll down her face from feeling a knot ready to explode in her abdomen.

As she throws her head back and closes her eyes, she sees pure white as she orgasms.

She pants from exhaustion, but he's not done with her yet. He pulls down his pants and boxer underwear with one hand revealing his penis.

He purrs at the sensation of his member being freed from his tight pants. She gulps at the sight of the large object, knowing what Lotor intends to do with this veiny rod. She knows Lotor is hungry and wants to take her for himself. Angelica was anxious, but also filled desire and anticipation. Her sex burned with wanton need as Lotor, with a devilish grin, lined his rod against her wet, pulsing entrance.

She stares at it. When he enters her, she moans while closing one eye. The sight and feeling of his penis enter her is what made her moan.

He doesn't wait for her to adjust and thrusts immediately, but at a measured pace. She could practically feel every vein on his erect penis with each thrust making her head more and more hazy.

When she moans from his slow thrusts, then he thrusts at inhuman speed as if he took her moan as a cue to thrust faster. She gasps in surprise, and bucks her hips. "Please… L-Let me… Touch you~" She says moaning from his incredible speedy thrusts as she struggles to get out of his death grip. He complies, and lets go of her wrists. She wraps her arms around his neck, and scratches his back from the intense thrusting he's doing inside of her.

Then, her second orgasm comes by fast, and just like that, she came. Not long after a couple sloppy thrusts, he comes inside of her. She could feel the deepest parts of her being shot with Lotor's hot ,sticky seed, causing her body shiver.

Just when she thought he stopped, she feels his penis harden again. "Please… Stop…" She said sobbing that this pleasure would never end and she would regret it later.

He gives her soft featherly kisses from her face to her neck, in which caused her to stop sobbing and look at him through the tears in her eyes. He purrs and nuzzles his face in her neck taking in her scent again.

Then, he grabs her hips and prepares for another sex session.


	5. Chapter 5

As Angelica groans waking up from the pain in her abdomen, she opens her eyes to see Lotor's sleeping face in front of hers. Carefully, she sits up and looks over to Lotor. Seeing his peacefully face made her remember the heated sex they had when he had his heat. He was more barbaric, yet gentle during sex and she enjoyed that. The way he treated her made her whole face flush red at the thought of his gentle caressing and fingering foreplay. Remembering the sex that took place, it made her smile how well he treated her.

For the first time, she was happy and satisfied that she had sex with someone she likes. About twenty-two years ago, she had her first time taken away by her friend after being out the psychiatric home. However, it didn't feel pleasant or intimate as she expected to be in compared to Lotor. She enjoyed Lotor's gentle caressing and care for preparing her in sex. On the other hand, her friend didn't and just thrusted in her without any foreplay which hurt her physically. And, the worst thing is he dumped her after calling her for a date along night time sex and gave her a dumb reason like "I'm not a good boyfriend" that had remain ingrained in her mind years later. If he thought he wasn't a good boyfriend, he should have proved it wrong by actually treating her right instead of fucking her and then dumping her. But, this did deter her happy mood that he didn't stay in her life or even worst, marry her.

'Oh, well… His loss, he didn't get to see the real me,' she thought feeling on cloud nine. Suddenly, she hears the water dropping aggressively again. She swings her head at the sound, and sees the waterfall again.

Still as beautiful as the first time she saw it, she walks toward the aggressive waterfall and submerges her body into the water of the lake. Underwater, she sees something unexpected below the lake. 'A circle door…' She thought swimming toward it.

When she touches the door, she freezes as memories of the door flows through her mind.

 _Angelica sees a… Human-like woman but with altean ears putting her hand on the side of the door where the dirt is while she touches the door. The dirt glows a white light, and the door opens for her to pass through._

Snapping out of the vision, Angelica does the same thing that the Altean woman with white boy short hair did. Surprisingly, the same reaction happens to her and the door opens. She swims through the door, and it closes right behind her.

Looking back and forward, she sees the beautiful clear water and huge fish like tuna. Above the surface is different from the other side of the door she entered, there were vibrant red trees and a woman staring back at Angelica.

'That's the same woman from my vision!' Angelica thought as she swims toward the surface where the white haired woman is. When Angelica's head pops out the water, she sees her with a happy expression.

"Cema?!" The Altean woman asks with joy in her tone. Angelica furrows her eyebrow confused why she knows her mother's name.

"That's my mother's name… I'm Angelica, her daughter," Angelica says to her.

The Altean woman's facial expression changes to surprise. "Come closer," the woman says, waving to Angelica.

Reluctantly, Angelica swims over to her and stands before the white haired woman while her foot is in the lake.

"Gah! Put some clothes on!" The woman yells throwing some damp clothes at Angelica's face that she had lying next to her. Taking the clothes from her face, Angelica sees that these clothes are like Lance's Altean pajamas that Allura gave to him.

'Allura..' Angelica thought feeling guilty as she puts the clothes on.

"Allura…" Her voice echoes out of nowhere. Angelica jumps and looks around to what repeated her thought.

"Are you thinking of Princess Allura? And, you don't have ears like us…" The white haired woman with the same markings as Allura says brushing Angelica's hair away from her ears.

"Yes, I was… How do you know my mother?" Angelica asks.

"I'm your mother's friend from ten thousand years ago, and met Princess Allura as well" The woman says as Angelica's eyes widened from what she said.

"Wait… Are you saying my mother and you are ten thousand years old like Allura? My mother is on Earth, alive, but she never mentioned this before. Plus, she always hid her ears behind her hair." Angelica says.

"Yes, perhaps your mother wanted to keep her past a secret. Afterall, we both have gone through things that weren't the most pleasant to us." The woman says as she looks to the sky.

Angelica looks up in the same direction, and sees an image of a tan Altean woman.

" _Honerva," Angelica hears the Altean woman's voice say._

" _Ah, Sava, Cema! Good you both are here!" The tan Altean woman named Honerva says with enthusiasm._

" _Is there something you need us for?" Cema asks as Angelica assumes that this is the Altean woman's perspective and her name is Sava._

" _Yes, I want to test if I can resurrect both of you using quintessence." Honerva says looking at them with a serious look._

" _How? We are still alive…" Cema says with a confused facial expression._

" _With the use of this medication we have created," Honerva states grabbing a needle with some sort of liquid substance inside._

" _This will cause you both to die," Honerva continues as the image swivels to Cema who looks at her with a blank expression. Turning the image back to Honerva, the screen shakes up and down signifying Sava nodded as well as her mother both nod._

" _Alright," Honerva walks to them, and injects Sava first. Then, the screen turns black._

"That's how your mother and I are still alive today," Sava says snapping Angelica's attention to her, "And, as crazy as it sounds, I guess we were lab rats you could say…"

"That's horrible… What happened when you woke up alive again?" Angelica asks with a concerned look.

"Oh, it felt like getting out from underwater for a long time… Gasping for breath, it was… Suffocating," Sava said shivering from the memory, "A few Alteans and Galras before us died and never resurrected… And we soon found out it was all kept in secret from King Alfor and others..."

Angelica gasps from the news and thought, 'This is like what Lotor did to the Alteans… Our people, ones that are a part of Lotor and I!'

The room echoes her thought again, and Sava hears it. "Lotor? Did he kill Alteans? For what reason?" Sava says in a low voice.

"Ah, well… He was sort of… Harvesting for their quintessence, killing so many for it" Angelica says looking down and gripping the end of her shirt. After a few minutes of silence, Angelica looks up at Sava to see her with a face of sadness.

"Is he with you right now?" Sava's face changing to more of anger. Angelica nods her head as Sava stomps past her and into the lake.

"Are you coming?" Sava says with an irritated tone.

Angelica freezes, but follows her while thinking, 'What have I done?!'


	6. Chapter 6

Swimming underwater, it gave Angelica some time to think about Allura's and Lotor's past relationship. 'Yeah, she rejected him, but… They both loved each other…' Angelica thinks as she swims with Sava towards the circle door.

Sava initiates the same reaction from the door, and they both swim through it as it closes behind them. Angelica thinks of the past and what transpired when Allura started gaining feelings for Lotor.

" _Oh, Angelica… What should I do?" Allura calls out desperately._

" _What is it, Allura?" Angelica asks politely._

" _If I tell you, will you keep it a secret from the team?" Allura asks nervously._

" _Sure, is it about Lotor?" Angelica asks in response._

" _Yes… I think I have fallen in love with him…" Allura whispers in Angelica's ear causing her eyes to widen._

" _T-That's really good, Allura! I knew you would!" Angelica says cursing in her head for stuttering._

" _Thank you, Angelica. I'm glad I have someone to confide about this." Allura says smiling._

'What should I do? I can't stay with Lotor any longer than I should have, he's… The one that Allura loves, and I was her only friend that she confides about her feelings...' Angelica thinks as Sava and her swim to the surface.

A quiet gasp escapes from Angelica's mouth when she rises out of the water. She sees the tunnel of the cave, but no sign of Lotor. Getting out of the water, her shirt is dripping wet but she doesn't mind and continues to walk toward the tunnel.

Even though she enters the tunnel to check, he is still nowhere to be seen within the cave. 'Where could he be?' Angelica thinks as she comes to a stop.

"He could be scavenging for food or… Looking for you…" Sava says touching the floor of the tunnel.

Angelica looks at her confused, then she realizes that Sava is doing the same thing Angelica does when she wants to see the past.

"You can see the past, too?" Angelica asks curious if her observation is right.

"Yes, just like your mother…" Sava says smiling at the thought of Cema, Angelica's mother. "I assume you can as well from how you were able to pass through the door," Sava says politely as she sits down and pats for Angelica to sit next to her by the tunnel's wall.

As Angelica walks over and sits down, she feels guilt as she remembers her affair that happened during Lotor's heat, and Allura's feelings for him.

"So, Princess Allura told you her feelings about Lotor..." Sava says as Angelica swings her head to Sava. Looking down, Angelica sees that Sava has her hand on top of hers. "You feel guilty about having feelings for him as well… But why? Wasn't he your enemy in the first place?" Angelica could hear anger in Sava's words.

"I guess you can say… I was attracted to his voice at first and when I met him… It kind of made my heart beat for the second time in my life," Angelica says blushing and smiling at the memory of her meeting Lotor for the first time.

"I see," Sava says clenching her fists, "You should break it off, it's obvious he's only using you when he has heat looking back at the memories of the cave."

Her words grated against Angelica ears, but she didn't say anything. However, the voice in Angelica's head kept repeating, 'Fuck her, she knows nothing about him!'

'It's true, but I don't really know the true Lotor either…' Angelica retorts. The voice in her mind was silent for once.

"Angelica?" She hears Lotor's voice echo in the tunnel of the cave. She looks over, and feels joy that Lotor is at the end of cave where the bright light and ocean view is.

"Where have you-" Lotor asks but stops mid-sentence. "An Altean? What is she doing here…?" Lotor asks in a low voice.

"U-Uh, I found her in a… Secret hideout…?" Angelica says as she hears Sava stand up abruptly.

"You…!" Sava says in anger, "You killed my people… Just like Zarkon and Honerva!"

"And… You're responsible for causing my mother's outcast, leaving her to tend to her findings of quintessence!" Lotor's yells at Sava as he clenches his fist.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, then many Galras and Alteans would have died for that woman's messed up thought for her own gain to resurrect people, and make them live for ten thousand years later! It was this sad life is exactly why your mother needed to be exploited!" Sava yells louder as she grabs Angelica's wrist and pulls her up.

"And, you!" Sava screams, "Leave this man, and come with me!"

Angelica flinches from the tight grip and clumsy walks with Sava. She looks at Lotor, and sees Lotor with pure anger in his facial expression.

When Sava and Angelica walk past him, he suddenly grabs Angelica's wrist and pulls her back.

"What are you-" Sava says but stops talking when she's punched in the face. She lets go of Angelica and falls to the ground.

"Know your place, and never touch my woman…!" Lotor says as Sava lies there unconscious.

"Come, there is a lot we need to speak about…" Lotor drags Angelica outside of the cave.

Angelica glances back and forth, and thinks, "What's there to speak about? And, his woman? Me?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Being dragged out of the cave into a forest behind it, Angelica was able to think back at what Lotor said. 'His woman… Does he mean that?' Angelica didn't notice Lotor's abrupt halt and bumps her face into his back.

"Tell me…" Lotor's tone is vague to Angelica, "What happened yesterday?"

Her eyes widened, and she looks at him in disbelief. "You don't remember? Your heat? You called me your woman earlier…" Angelica says, holding back her anger.

"Yes… And, we, Galras, don't remember much when we have our heat. However, I remember slivers of what happened during my heat, such as taking 'care' of you before we went to sexual intercourse…" Lotor says in a sultry voice.

"Also, you, being my woman, comes natural to me in comparison to Allura. My feelings for her were true, but with you… I feel more comfortable and vulnerable when I'm with you…" Lotor continues. He remains silent after saying his peace.

"Even so! You're still in love with her!" Angelica says, bursting in anger, "And, that's the thing… I can't continue a relationship with you knowing that you still love her, and that she had feelings for you in the past…"

"That's… True, but I feel more towards you than I did with Allura…" Lotor then turns toward her.

"I'm so-" He is interrupted by a sharp stinging on his cheek. Lotor's eyes widen, realizing that Angelica had struck him with her hand. He grabs her arm, pulling it down and away from Angelica's face, revealing tears streaming forth from her eyes.

"You…" Lotor starts, but unable to finish as Angelica tugs her arm away from his grip and runs deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" Lotor yells, but his voice goes past Angelica's ears the further she runs.

After running for a time, Angelica stops by a tree to catch her breath and observes the scenery around her. Dark green leaves on tropical trees covering her from the bright sun, the soft dirt on her bare feet, and bushes next to a suspicious torch-lit cave.

Curious, Angelica walks toward the cave. When she touches the cave walls, she gets a rush of memories.

 _Angelica could see deeper into the cave and a furry naked woman tied to a stone slab as she is crowded with robe wearing people. One stood in front of the woman saying some sort of speech._

" _We give this woman as a sacrifice for you. Oh, great deity!" The man's voice rings out as he quickly takes out a knife and stabs the woman's chest._

 _The furry woman screams in pain, but goes silent as soon as the blade is removed. The man then turns around, and Angelica could now see his face. A furry, light purple colored creature like the woman._

" _We will find our next sacrifice when there is no moon…" The furry man says as he walks away from stone slab; the other followers untie the woman, casting her body into some inferno._

Angelica gasps quietly and backs away from the cave. 'I can't stay here, I have to go back!' She thought as she turns around and makes a run for it. Immediately, she bumps her face into something.

"Ouch…" Angelica says, looking at what she bumped into. She froze at the sight. 'That's… The same robe from my vision!'

'It's… The leader! The one who sacrificed the furry woman!' Angelica feared that he might do the same to her.

"Well, well… What do we have here~?" The man sings as he grasps Angelica's wrist, "We can't really use you as a sacrifice, but we can use you for something else~"

Angelica gasps and struggles to get out his grip, but fails miserably. Tears start gathering in her eyes, but she holds them back.

The guy chuckles at her futile attempt to escape, and says, "Well, boys~ Don't you think she needs our special treatment~?"

"N-No!" Angelica says stuttering.

The purple furry man slams Angelica to the floor and takes her other wrist in the same hand. A bunch of robed furry men surrounds Angelica and help pin her down. 'I'm… So weak…' Angelica thought as she sobs unable to escape.

"P-Please, let me go..." Angelica whimpers with every ounce of strength she had.

"No, no~ We will have our way with you~" The leader says with an evil smirk. Angelica sobs louder as he rips the shirt open, revealing her breasts and vagina.

"Mm, how attractive this body is~" He says as he puts a finger in Angelica's vagina.

Angelica jerks from the sensation, and thinks, 'This feels disgusting with this man in comparison to how good it felt when Lotor did it to me!'

Then, he proceeds to lick the shell of her ear. Angelica closes her eyes in hope that this is all a nightmare, but the raping continued.

She hears the rustling of clothes after he takes out his fingers, and opens eyes quickly to see him bare naked with a huge erection.

He grinds his penis on her vagina. Angelica shudders repulsed by the sensation and screams, "L-Lotor!"

The sound of someone running through the bushes is all she hears. Then, Lotor appears through the bushes behind the followers.

Pure anger appears on Lotor's face again and he asks, "What are you, Mongrels, doing to her…?"


	8. Chapter 8

The leader jumps up, and grabs his robe to cover up. Lotor grabs his wrist, and looks at what he trying to cover up. Only to be infuriated at what he saw, an erection.

"You were trying to rape her, weren't you?" Lotor says, glaring at the purple furry leader and his followers, "Along with these men…?"

"No, we were just-" The man protested, but got interrupted by a punch to the face. Lotor proceeds to punch more than necessary, and red blood splatters everywhere. The followers let go of Angelica and runs away.

Only Angelica, the leader, and Lotor were left at the scene. Lotor is the only one beating the guy for trying to rape her. Calmly, she walks to enraged Lotor and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Lotor," Angelica says as he stops his assault and looks at her, "I'm okay, so there's no need to kill this man."

"But, he almost raped you! He deserves this for what he did!" Lotor yells at Angelica with rage still in his eyes as he looks at her over his shoulder.

Then, Angelica's mind flows with memories from Lotor.

 _A white lion attacking Lotor as he tries to avoid it._

" _Victory or death!" Lotor yells, pulling out his sword and proceeding to slice the lion in half._

 _It's after he slices the animal that he's transported in front of a building._

" _No!" Lotor yells from not being able to obtain something in Oriande._

"Well?!" Lotor yells at Angelica making her snap out of her vision. Angelica looks at him with eyes widened from his outburst.

"Whether he tried to rape me or not, he's still a being that should atone for his actions through punishment which you already did." Angelica says in a calming voice.

Lotor's expression softens, and places his hand over hers. "Let's go back to the cave," Lotor says with his usual commanding voice but it had a hint of gentleness.

"Um…" Angelica says, unsure if she should speak about his memory in her vision.

Lotor hums in response, and grabs Angelica's hand. He immediately gets up, and pulls her away from the unconscious leader.

She remains silent until they are far away from the forest. When they arrive back at the beach, Angelica opens her mouth.

"Um… You know the Galra motto, 'Victory or death'?" Angelica says as they walk side-by-side on the waters of the ocean.

"Yes, it has been our motto since my father destroy Altea…" Lotor says smiling at her.

"Well, it may be true for battle. But, I think during your time on Oriande that motto is not very useful…" Angelica says blushing and looking down as the water splashes her bare feet.

Lotor stops walking from what she says, and stares at her with a serious expression.

"How do you know that?" Lotor asks in a low commanding voice. Angelica gulps from his voice.

"A-Ah, well… I can see the...Past…" Angelica says, looking down afraid to look at him straight in the face. As soon as she sees Lotor's shoes come into her peripheral vision, she shuts her eyes closed.

She feels his hands on her cheeks as they raise her head up. Then, she feels something soft on her lips. Her eyes shot open, and sees Lotor kissing her.

Soon, she starts kissing back. Passionate, but they had to part to catch their breath.

When they part, Lotor presses their foreheads together.

"I understand… I know this is something you don't tell anyone unless you truly trust them, so thank you for telling me," Lotor says in gentle tone, "And, please trust me… I do care for you more than Allura."

"But… Allura is my friend, and the only person I could talk to. I-I can't date you or even be in a relationship… I-I'm…" Angelica says, but starts sobbing before she could finish her last sentence.

"Shush, it's okay. I understand your feelings with Allura, and I will wait for no matter how long it takes…" Lotor says caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Rain falls as a shadow onlooker watches them from forest.


	9. Chapter 9

As the rain and clouds clear out, the huge moon illuminates the planet like the sun. It seem too close, but in actuality it's as far the moon is from Earth. Showing the dark green swaying in the cool breeze and the beautiful ocean as the waves come to the shore, the light also revealing Lotor's staring at Angelica with such care in his eyes under the beautiful night sky. Then, he gets up and pulls her up as well while smiling at her. He hugs her, to Angelica's surprise, but returns the hug.

A concerned thought pops that keeps nagging Angelica's mind, 'Will he stop using people and sacrificing others for his own gain?'

"Hey," Angelica calls out to Lotor. Lotor pulls away and looks at her in the face, waiting for her to say something.

"I know that you did things that caused the Voltron team to fight you. But can you stop doing your evil ideas in order to get your ways?" Angelica says hesitantly.

Lotor stares at her with another unreadable expression, and sighs. "Even if you ask me this, I won't stop until all Galras, Alteans, and other species will accept me." His voice was full of determination.

The statement angered Angelica to the point where tears pricked her eyes and look down to the sand. Clenching her fist, she tries to speak but fails from the feeling of a rock in her throat.

"But," Lotor says after staying silent for a few minutes, "I will do it for your sake… I don't want you to leave me for the same reason Allura left me. I also don't want you to hate me."

"Please… Don't leave me like Allura…" Lotor pleads as his voice cracks. Angelica's head shoots up and her eyes staring at the sad expression on his face. Angelica knew from his voice and expression that this killer is emotionally breaking down from the thought of being rejected from his lover like Allura did when he used her to gain pure quintessence, in which broke her heart as well.

Angelica sobs and falls to her knees as she cries in her hands. "What's wrong?" Lotor asks as he quickly tries to comfort her by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I-It's nothing, I'm just really happy…" Angelica says through her sobbing. Lotor rubs her shoulder as tears continue to fall from her face.

After a minutes of Angelica crying, she sniffles and apologizes to Lotor. "It's alright, I will change the Galra ways and make them approve of my new reason because of you." Lotor says in a kind tone.

Angelica smiles, and thinks, 'He really has changed… But, is it a lie? Should I test him?' She shakes the thought out of her mind since she doesn't really have a way to test him.

"Let's go back to the cave, so I can get some clothes. It's freezing," Angelica says, shuddering from the cool breeze blowing on her wet naked body.

"That's sounds like a good idea," He said, pausing as he stares at her up and down, "But, I think maybe I should savor this moment… Your body, lubricated like this."

'His voice…' Angelica thought, staring at him with a blushing face, 'It… Has that same commanding voice, but it sounds slow and sultry with the way his words lingers on his tongue…'

Then, Lotor moves his face close to her, to the point it seemed like he was going in for a kiss. In Lotor's mind, he wants to show that he's interested in her sexually at the moment, but he feels hesitant to do so after seeing her reaction. Angelica's reaction is shutting her eyes in fear, she thinks that it would lead to sex afterward, but instead she feels nothing on her lips but cheek. Angelica opens her eyes and looks at him to see that he gave a peck on her cheek.

Lotor then presses his forehead against hers as he cups Angelica's cheek. "I won't force you to have sex with me like when I had my heat…" Lotor says, surprising Angelica with his words that she didn't expect him to say and do.

Then, Angelica proceeds to put her hand over his hand that is cupping her cheek. "Thank you…" She says, looking at him while swooning over his beautiful blue eyes with yellow sclera and smiling at what he said.

Lotor smiles back, and lets go of her to grab her hand. They both walk hand in hand back to the cave.

As soon as they are in the cave, rain starts pouring outside again. Upon entering, they both see the beautiful waterfall glowing at the end. Angelica's eyes widened at the sight, but she felt her heart feel light from seeing that it appeared at the right time.

"I'll be right back so… Please wait for me here…" Angelica says, letting go of his hand and hugging him quickly.

Rushing to the waterfall, she dives in the lake. There is this feeling call it, her intuition, like before she saved Lotor, if she didn't hurry getting the clothes that something bad would happen. She opens the door the same way, and quickly swims inside.

As soon as she gets to the surface, there are clothes remaining on the ground next to the lake. Quickly, she gets out and puts the shirt as well as the pants on the correctly before diving back into the water.

Doing the same process over again, she arrives back to the same surface she first came from. Somehow, she sees many orange flames at the entrance of the cave and the moon no longer illuminating the planet's surface. Fortunately, the flames showed what was happening at the entrance. However, it looks like Lotor was fighting someone.

Angelica's eyes widened. 'It's that man! The one that tried to rape me along with his followers!' Angelica thought, looking at what is happening between the two.

Angelica rushes over to them, but stopped mid-way when she feels some hand wrap around her wrist. To Angelica's surprise, it's Sava!

"Come, we will leave this planet. Away from that monster." Sava says, her face is serious.

"No!" Angelica screams as she yanks her wrist from Sava's grip. "He has changed! Even if he didn't and it takes years for him to change his ways, I will still stay by his side." Angelica says before turning her back on Sava and running towards Lotor.

Lotor is pinned down by the followers and the leader is on top of him. The leader of furries takes out a blade that shines against the flames, and prepares to stab Lotor with a huge smile on his face.

As if in slow motion, the leader says, "This is for interrupting me before!" as he brings down the blade onto Lotor.

"NO!" Angelica screams in horror as her eyes shut. As she continues to run towards them, tears flow out of her eyes at the thought of Lotor dying. Opening her eyes, she set her eyes directly at the leader and runs faster out of pure adrenaline.

Ramming into the leader with such momentum, he falls over to his side and lets go of the knife. Quickly, Angelica manages to grab the knife that drop on the ground and gets on top of the man. Then, she stabs him in the bicep and takes out the knife in his arm.

Getting off of him, the guy screams in pain and holds the bleeding arm. He breathes heavily, almost dramatically.

"I know this against what I said to Lotor before, but I can't stand to see my loved ones die before my eyes." Angelica says, moving towards Lotor who is freed from being pinned down and grasps his hand when she reaches her hand out to him to pull him up. "And… Don't ever come close to us." Angelica states to the followers and leader, glaring at them. They flinch when they see her glare that looked like a crazy person on a killing spree.

After seeing them have a little reaction, Angelica exits the scene and walks hand in hand with Lotor back into the cave. "Thank you, Angelica." Lotor says, looking at Angelica then at the cave and glaring at Sava.

Sava is still in there, but fear is written on her face as she backs away from Angelica and Lotor. Lotor's response is to glare at her with pure hatred, possibly that Sava may have brought the furries to them and attack him.

"You are just like him, a monster!" Sava screams, and falls backwards onto the cold ground.

"Self-defense. But, what they did to the furry woman in the cave in the forest, almost raping me, and trying to kill Lotor… It's unacceptable what they did, so let this be a lesson if they ever try to harm innocent lives," Angelica says, pointing the bloody knife in Sava's direction.

Angelica comes closer to Sava to the point where the blade is inches from her face, and in a low voice says, "I'm sorry, but me and Lotor are getting off this planet. Show us where your ship is."


	10. Epilogue

It's three years later after Angelica and Lotor left the planet, a lot of discord happened in the Galra empire when Lotor was gone for so long. Fortunately, Lotor managed to fix discord and ruled with an iron fist. However, he did so with some change in the Galra empire. Two main changes were protecting people even if they are a different race and no sacrificing others of any race for personal gain.

As Angelica walks through the purple lighted hallway, she hears a voice calling her as it echoes in the hall.

"Mom!" A black haired Galra boy with yellow sclera and blue eyes calls out, running towards Angelica.

"Pryx! I told you not to run through the hallways!" Angelica yells at him as he comes to a halt in front of her.

"But, mom!" The boy named Pryx says, exaggerating his words.

"No buts, you could have slipped and hurt yourself. Please be more careful and no more running through the hall, alright?" Angelica says in a gentle tone.

"Oh, alright~" Pryx sighs, giving in to his mother's request.

"Alright. Now, let's go meet your father." Angelica says with a bright smile showing her white teeth. Pryx's eyes sparkles when Angelica mentions the term, 'father'.

"Let's go!" Pryx says, taking his mother's hand to drag her to the throne room. Angelica smiles as she looks down at little Pryx. A fond memory comes back to Angelica when she had given birth to Pryx on the way back to the Galra empire.

" _Gahh!" Angelica screams in the cramped ship._

" _You're doing great, just keep pushing." Lotor cooed, waiting in between her legs for her to push out the baby._

" _UGH!" Angelica says, throwing her head back with tears forming in her eyes from how painful giving birth is. With that push, the baby comes out smoothly from her vagina after a few pushing prior._

 _The baby cries out while Angelica lies her back on the floor, exhausted from pushing out the baby. "Well done, Angelica. It's baby boy, have a look." Lotor says, gently patting her face._

 _Angelica opens her eyes, and sees the light purple skinned boy with short black hair. "He's… Beautiful, Lotor." She says, panting as Lotor hands the crying baby to her._

" _What should we name you?" Angelica says in her babying voice as she holds the baby. The boy smiles in her arms, which makes Angelica's heart swell up with joy._

" _How about Pryx?" Lotor suggests with the same caring eyes and award winning kind smile._

" _Yeah, that has a nice ring to it." Angelica says gently as she strokes Pryx's cheek._

"Hey, mom! We're here!" Pryx says, snapping Angelica out her thoughts. Looking around, she sees Lotor talking to one of his factions.

"Vrepit sa," The Galra faction says as he gets up from his knees and takes his leave. The smooth dark purple skinned Galra passes Angelica and Pryx, and gives her a stink eye from the corner of her eye. It did not deter Angelica, and she continues to walk toward Lotor with a grin on her face.

"Hi, Lotor. I see you're busy with duties like usual. Make sure you don't focus on us too much rather than your duties as emperor." Angelica says, stifling back a giggle.

"Yeah, dad! Don't worry about us, mom did rescue you on that planet after all!" Pryx says, gleaming brightly at Lotor. Lotor gets up from his chair and walks over to Pryx. Lotor pats him on the head.

Then, as if the whole world stopped, Lotor stares into Angelica's eyes with such care in them like that day before she saved him from all that mess Sava created with that furry leader.

"Yes, she did. May I say, she looks as beautiful as the day we were strand on that planet." Lotor says making Angelica blush from his sultry voice as the words roll off his tongue. His voice is the same as before that it made a tingling feeling pool down to her private area.

"Hey! I'm here too!" Pryx says, jumping and waving his arms at them. Angelica giggles at her son's antics, while Lotor sighs at him.

"I know. Now, you need to learn from Dayak about the Galra ways and our new ways today." Lotor says strictly, but his blue eyes told a different emotion, kindness.

"Do I have to, dad~?" Pryx says with the same exaggerated tone.

"Yes, now off you go." Lotor says with a breathy laugh. As Lotor and Angelica sees their son run off to his governess, they turn to face each other again. Lotor puts his forehead to Angelica and leaning down in the process to be at her height.

Cupping Angelica's cheeks, he whispers, "While Pryx is away, how about we have some alone time for a moment?"

"Okay, but aren't we alone right now?" Angelica says, giggling at him.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I want to speak with you about Voltron and Allura." Lotor says with a serious tone. Angelica's eye widened from Allura's name coming from his mouth after three years when they left the planet.

Taking her silence as a understanding, Lotor continues to speak. "I am thinking of reaching out with them, and help liberate many planets that have been controlled by Galras. I also want to apologize to them for all I've done in the past, even if it means sacrificing myself for the sake of proving that I mean what I said." Lotor says with hope in his eyes.

"But, I won't be able to see you again if you do that." Angelica says, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Angelica. If that's what I must do for them to trust me, then so be it." Lotor says, rubbing Angelica's eyes with his thumb when he pulls his face away from hers.

"Alright, please talk to us whenever you can." Angelica says as she tries to hold back her tears from rolling down her face.

Lotor shows a sad smile, and says, "I will. Goodbye, my love..."

After saying that, Lotor walks away as a single tears sheds from Angelica's eyes. With a sorrowful smile, Angelica says, "Goodbye…"


End file.
